buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Gomorra Residents
This is a list of individuals who lived in Gomorra before it was utterly buried and eventually turned into the town of Sunnydale. The 108 Righteous Bandits * Abuelita Espinoza - ("Stealing from a child? Que malo!") * Asakichi Cooke - ("When I saw what they did to that poor girl, I had to step in. She's been like a daughter to me ever since." -Forster Cooke) * Bai Yang Chen - Kung Fu ("If my brother put half the effort into his work as he does into looking powerful, he might actually be of some help." -Xui Yin Chen) * Benjamin Washington - Grifter * Daomei Wang - Transient/Kung ("I'll keep an eye on him, but I'm pretty sure he's keeping an eye on me too." -Gang Yi) * Emre, the Turkish Bear - Kung Fu * Hamshanks - Abomination/Kung Fu * He Fang - Blessed/Kung Fu ("You never know where life will lead you. Death, at least, should take you home.") * Hiram Capatch - ("Just lean back and relax. By the way, have I ever told you about my friend Chow?") * Longwei Fu - Kung Fu ("I guess he used to be some big general under the Emperor. Now they don't want anything to do with him. Fits in perfectly with Chow's bunch." -Jonah Essex) * Michael "The Badger" Dodge - Kung Fu * Natalya - Abomination ("My spirit can be put to rest with an offering of... let's say five bucks.") * Randall - ("I'm just a humble spinner of tales.") * T'ou Chi Chow - ("Gomorra's a town built on greed. I'm here to rebuild it.") * Xiang Fang - Transient/Abomination ("Well, at least they stopped using her as a hat rack." -He Fang) * Xiaodan Li - Kung Fu ("It's amazing the places that little guy can get into... and out of." -T'ou Chi Chow) * Xui Yin Chen - Kung Fu ("Honey in mouth, dagger in stomach." - Chinese Proverb) * Yunxu Jiang - Kung Fu The Agency * Benjamin Dean * Boom-Boom O'Bannon * [[Cort Williams|'Cort Williams']] * Delilah Darby-Scorne * Desmond Quentin - Mad Scientist * Lt. Colonel Devon Graves * Master Sergeant Eric Chase * Elizabeth Goldstein * Lt. Colonel Frederick Sykes * Gus Gallagher * Johnny Quaid * Josef Nicolai Rocescu * Sister Mary Jebediah - Blessed ("Too tough to die -- that's why I brought her." -The Ghost) * Melissa Thomas - Huckster/Abomination/Vampire * Nelson Roberts * Raymond Armstrong - ("I'll chase the Devil himself down if I'm ordered to, and this Stoker fellow seems to fit the bill perfectly.") * Lord Ripley Scorne * Mr. Slate - Abomination/Vampire * The Crucible - Blessed * The Ghost - Harrowed * The Pennsylvania Kid * Windows Derek Blackjacks * Alfred Barkum Jr. * Andra Miles * Andrew Garrett * [[Black Jack|'Black Jack']] * Cletus Peacock * Darren Titus * Eddie Bellows * Ely Parker * Flint Parker - ("Boy came in fer a beer once. Took me a week ta get the stains off the bar. And we ain't even gonna talk about the glass he used." -CL) * Humphrey Walters - Town Founder/Lycanthrope * Jason "The Kid" Jung * Jeb Parker * Jordan Caldwell * Father Juan Navarro - Blessed * Juliet "Jewel" Sumner * Lawrence Goodman * Mae Parker * Natalie Sherman * Oliver Kingsley - Mad Scientist * Peter Motambu * Rachel Sumner * Rhett Caulfield * Sam Horowitz - ("Someone wanna shut that train whistle up? It's breaking my concentration.") * Skunky Swade * Spike Dougan * The Twitch * Victor Navarro * Wendigo Garrison * William Rose Collegium * Alexander Whale - Museum Curator * Alice Chamberlain - Mad Scientist * The Amazing Xemo - Mad Scientist * Barney Brash - Mad Scientist * Bradley Sloane * Cynthia Kingston - Mad Scientist * Edward Randolph III- Lycanthrope * Elmo Schacci - Mad Scientist * Erik Zarkov - Mad Scientist * Fineas von Landingham - Mad Scientist * Gerald Klippstein - Mad Scientist * Gunther Hapworth - Mad Scientist * Doctor Hardstrom - Mad Scientist * Jacynth Ambrose * Julius Bailey - Mad Scientist * Dr. Lawrence - Mad Scientist * Marcus Periwinkle - Mad Scientist * Meredith Singleton - Blessed * Oswald Hardinger - Mad Scientist * Peevie * Pierre Fontaine - Mad Scientist * Robert Holmes * Prof. Sarah Wings - Mad Scientist * Prof. Susan Franklin - Mad Scientist * SUZY 309 - Gadget Dude * Theodore White - Mad Scientist Drifters * The 37th Chamber - Kung Fu * Abel Owens * Ancestor Spirits * Androcles Brocklehurst ("You have a court date in front of Judge Somerset? I'm afraid I will have to double my rates.") * Angela Payne - ("Bottom line is she's a mercenary. But she's protecting the townsfolk from Sloane, and I can respect that." -Abram Grothe) * Angus McFadden * Animate Hand - Abomination * April Segarra * Arizona Jane * Armitage the Damned - Abomination * Army of the Damned - Harrowed * Ashlar Mayfair - Huckster * Austin Stoker * Becky Henrick * Benny Hibbs * Big Jake * Billy No-Neck * Bladed Fist * Bob Bidwell * Bogie Man - Abomination * Mr. Bones - Grifter * Bronco Bjork Gutmansen * Buster Madison * Reverend C.A. Johnson - Blessed * Cain Regen * Cassandra - Harrowed * Cassidy Greene * Charity * Charlie Landers * Cheyenne Bottoms * Chinese Ogres * Christopher Hill * Chupacabra - Abomination * Clell Miller * Clint Ramsey ("I do believe you are right, Kevin. That is the same man we saw in the North." -Ivor Hawley) * Clementine Lepp ("I have yet to make headway with her, but, give me time." -Pancho Castillo) * Crawford Talmadge - Huckster * Crazy Quilt * Dark Beast - Abomination * David Hope * Devil Bats - Abomination * Dirt-Faced Figueroa * Doris Powell - ("That woman is everywhere. She's a true saint." -Abram Grothe) * Dread Wolf Pack - Abomination * Dustin Halloway * El Grajo ("I speak for those whose lives have been taken unjustly. I am El Grajo.") * Elizabeth King * Ezzie - Harrowed Harlot * Faminite- Abomination * Félix Amador - Blessed/Confederate ("Vámonos con Dios.") * Flesh Mob - Harrowed/Abomination * Genesee "Gina" Tailfeathers ("Ironically, men would fare better if they watched her more closely." -Jonah Essex) * Glom - Abomination * "Gordo" Andrade * Grady Murdock * Hangin' Judge - Abomination * Hangin' Judge Gabriel * Hank Gallagher * Harrowed Kenny - Harrowed * Headless Horseman - Abomination * Hoodoo - Abomination * Humphrey Walters - Town Founder/Lycanthrope * Ian Spencer-Whitney * Jacqueline Isham - ("Stand back, sir. I'll take care of this one.") * Jake Smiley - ("Now, you're all probably wondering where your investments went. Well, it's a funny story...") * Jessie Freemont * John "Aces" Radcliffe * Jolinaxas - Huckster * Jonah Wheeler * Joseph Moon * Juliet "Jewel" Sumner * J.W. Byrne * Kansas City Kara - Lycanthrope * Karl Rundgren * Kyle Conrad * Light Stalker - Blessed * Lilith Vanderkamp - Abomination/Vampire ("Don't scream, Mr. Rocescu. My girls are as gentle as lambs...") * Sister Lois Otwell - Blessed ("Come in peace to the Lord.") * "Lucky" Ted * Mad Dog Campbell * Margaret Hagerty - Mad Scientist ("Madness? No. This is the only thing that makes sense.") * Mario Crane - Harrowed * Maurice Foster - Mad Scientist * Max Baine - ("I won't do it again, Lilian. I'm done.") * Maze Dragon - Abomination * Montana Holland * Nash Bilton * Nature Spirits * Nicodemus Whateley - Huckster * Old Man McDroste - ("Ha! I'm dancin' on your grave, Poverty!") * Old Scratch * Olivia Jenks ("That schoolmarm don't take no guff. She's as good with a gun as she is with the kids.") * Phillip Goodson - Abomination/Blessed * Pit Wasp Swarm - Abomination * Poison Woman - Abomination/Huckster * Pox Walker - Abomination * Quaterman - Gadget * Ramiro Mendoza ("Hired guns aren't anything new. Never met one who charges by the bullet before." -Lane Healey) * Reggie Cornell * Rico Rodegain - Grifter * Roderick Byre - Mad Scientist ("Gomorra has long been an example of science in service to the community. I desire only to continue that grand legacy.") * Running Moose * Sammy Childs * Santana Tate * Seldon Harrison * Scooter * Security Guard * Sheila Mirabella * Shouting Tom * Sin Eater - Abomination * Skin Shifter - Abomination ("Did it follow Joseph here? Or has it always been here, waitin' fer the right time?" -CL) * Solomon - Blessed * Steele Archer - Huckster ("For the right price, I can get you the information you need.") ("At no time do my fingers leave my hands.") * Steve Elfinbein * Steven Wiles ("Sometimes you need an extra set of guns. I learned not to ask about his past. Just pay him, thank him, and walk away. But no man ends up like him without a story." -Dave Montreal) * Terrormental - Abomination * The Drifter * The Lurking Fear * Timmy Derrick * Tomb Guardian - Abomination * Town Drunk * Travis Moone - Grifter ("Oops, I messed that trick up! Lemme try again!") * Two Birds Chirping - Shaman * Vampiric Dance Hall Girl - Abomination * Walkin' Dead - Abomination * Wall Crawler - Abomination * Wave Shadow - Abomination * Werner Braun - 1st Bank Proprietor * Sir Whitmore - Huckster * Whiskey Nick * Wilbur Crowley - Huckster ("What this town needs is a man of mah considerable experience. Ah've held office in every town from here to Mississippi.") * Will O' the Wisp - Abomination * William Badson - Abomination/Huckster * The Wretched - Abomination/Mystical/Gadget ("WHY?!") * Zombie Miners - Abomination Eagle Wardens * Black Elk - Shaman ("He travels the boundaries between worlds, talks with the spirits often. He could probably do with spending a bit more time in this world, but he brings back some of the best stories." -Laughing Crow) * Bloody Teeth - Harrowed/Shaman ("He'd like you to think he gets his name from how vicious and dangerous he is and not from how often he gets punched in the mouth." -Laughing Crow) * Butch Deuces - Grifter/Shaman ("Sometimes you just gotta roll them bones.") * Danny Wilde - ("I've danced the Ghost Dance with the Paiute, rode to war alongside the Apache and against them. Why would I care what you think about me?") * Enapay - Shaman * Jackson Trouble - ("No it's not his real name. Truth is, not much is known about him at all. But he's a legendary tracker." -Wylie Jenks) * Jim Cheveyo - ("I never had the patience to commune with the spirits, but they seem to like me anyway.") * Kabeda Hakurei - Shaman ("When I first arrived, I was overwhelmed by the spiritual conflict and decay here. Then, I actually saw Gomorra.") * Laughing Crow - Shaman ("Medicine is my caw-ling! Get it?") * Lydia Bear-Hands - Shaman ("Those who think the body is easier to heal than the spirit haven't practiced medicine out here.") * Marcia Ridge - ("Get used to it, Sheriff. The Wardens are here to stay.") * Mazatl - Shaman ("Our brother from the south has many talents. We have use of them all." -Stephen Seven-Eagles) * Richard Faulkner - ("Where Richard is from a boy becomes a man by gathering a feather from a live eagle. Before he was old enough to get it, he saw a group of boys go through it and thought it was a matter of quantity. The kid came back three weeks later with seven feathers and a whole lot of cuts and scratches. That's the kind of man we're working with here. 'Impossible' isn't in his vocabulary.") * Sarah Meoquanee - Shaman ("The cavalry? You're lookin' at her.") * Smiling Frog - ("Scouting for the Wardens sure beats my last job. I'd face Maze Dragons over those idiotic tourists any day.") * [[Chief Stephen Seven-Eagles|'Chief Stephen Seven-Eagles']] - Shaman * Three-Eyed Hawk - Shaman ("I speak with the creatures of the wild. They won't hurt you, not like people will.") * Zachary Deloria - ("Show some respect, man. Don't you know who this is?") The Flock * Avarice * [[Elijah|'Elijah']] - Blessed * Envy - Blessed * Flam - Abomination * Flim - Abomination * Gluttony * Idleness - Blessed * Jacob the Blessed - Blessed * John the Doomsayer * Lechery - Blessed * Mary the Wanderer * Miss Lily - Blessed * Pride * The Jinx - Blessed * The Missionary - Blessed * The Taskmaster - Blessed * Wrath The Fourth Ring * Arnold McCadish ("You know what they say... 37th time's the charm.") * Avie Cline - Harrowed/Huckster ("Pancho's been at that circus three times this week. Boy must really love clowns." -Fred Aims) * Bobo - Abomination ("I don't know where came from but that clown creeps me out.") * The Brute - Abomination ("He's too stupid to be controlled, but he can be aimed." -Ivor Hawley) * Dabney Scuttlesby - Mad Scientist ("It's excellently adapted to carry off superfluous bile, amend the appetite, and remove habitual costiveness for just $5 a bottle.") * Dulf Zug ("Right this way, folks, right this way. Anatomical wonders of all sorts await the intrepid among you. The Big Top show may be over, but I assure you... you ain't seen nothin' yet.") * The Fabulous Mister Miss - ("He's more man than you'll ever be and more woman than you'll ever get!" - Dulf Zug) * The Flying Popescus - Huckster * Funtime Freddy - Abomination/Huckster/Grifter * The Ghostly Gun - Abomination ("He is a man of few words, but his guns speak volumes." - Ivor Hawley) * Ivor Hawley - Abomination/Huckster ("Here in the fourth ring you will see wonders that will change you forever! Come one, come all, to our traveling circus!") ("It's showtime.") * Jia Mein - Huckster ("You must be strong enough to control the powers you call forth. Let the mask on your scarred face be a constant reminder of your weakness." -Ivor Hawley) * Junior - Abomination * Karl Odett - Abomination ("No chance of the inmates running this particular asylum.") * Kevin Wainwright ("Little guy follows Mr. Hawley everywhere he goes. It'd be adorable if it wasn't so darned creepy." -Lucy Clover) * Leonardo "Leon" Cavallo - Huckster ("You have to admire his dedication to his craft. Most would blanch at teaching our clowns the art." -Ivor Hawley) * Micah Ryse - Huckster ("I don't think you'd want to see the kind of thing that makes him smile."/"Surprise.") * Mongwau the Mighty - Huckster ("Step right up and see the mystic fortitude of my mighty magic... you damned ignorant buffons.") * Pagliaccio - Abomination ("The key is to learn from your mistakes. Hopefully, you're learning a lot today." -Leon Cavallo) * Richard Slavin ("We must assist Mr. Slavin in every possible way." -Ivor Hawley) * Slade Lightboy - Huckster * Smiling Tom - Abomination/Huckster ("Thomas has gone off wandering again!" -Kevin Wainwright) * Tyxarglenak - Abomination ("Come on now Tyx. There's work to be done." -Ivor Hawley) * Valeria Batten - Huckster ("Knowledge can enlighten even the darkest soul. I hope.") Law Dogs * [[Abram Grothe|'Abram Grothe']] - Deputy/Blessed ("Why a sword? Easy... swords never run out of bullets.") ("The Lord is on my side; I will not fear: what can man do unto me?") * Andreas Andregg - Deputy/Mad Scientist ("Claims he was a beekeeper back East, but I've never heard of a beekeeper who could handle a gatling pistol like that." -Abram Grothe) * Andrew Burton - Deputy/Blessed * Carson Gage * Charlie Flatbush * Clyde Owens ("It's a shame Clyde can't control his drinking. He'd have my job if he could just keep sober." -Dave Montreal) * Cordelia "Corky" Hendricks * [[Sheriff Dave Montreal|'Sheriff Dave Montreal']] - Deputy ("It's taking all he has to hold this town together. Let's see what happens when we start pulling on threads." -Jonah Essex) ** Deputy Dave Montreal * Deputized Civilian * Deborah West - Deputy/Blessed ("You don't need eyes to see how much you need help, Brother Abram. 'Ask and ye shall receive.'") * Drew Beauman - Mad Scientist * Ebenezer Springfield - Blessed ("The good Lord gave me a second chance. I can help you find one too.") * Elmore Rhine - ("You know, I lived the law every day... in the courts and the jails of New York City.") * Erik Samson - Blessed ("Moses stood on the Red Sea Shore/He was battin' at the waves with a two-by-four/Well if I could I surely would/Stand on the rock where Moses stood.") * Evan Childes * Judge Fayllen Wells * Gang Yi - Deputy * Judge Harry Somerset - ("I hereby sentence you to hang from the neck until dead.") * Judge Henry Warwick * Deputy John Templeton * Hector Casparo * J.P. Coleman - Town Sheriff * Jenny Cooper * Jessie Freemont * Lucinda "Lucy" Clover ("The storm took everything from that girl. Not much scares her anymore." -Abram Grothe) * Lukas Owens - Mad Scientist * Sister Mary Gideon - Blessed ("Some worry about the sisters, sayin' it's too easy for some outlaw to bust in and cause trouble. Part of me can't wait to see 'em try." -Abram Grothe) * Deputy Milo Powell * Mortimer Parsons - Mad Scientist ("I respect his honesty. Mr. Byre seems to have had quite an effect on him." -Abram Grothe) * Nash Bilton * Nate Hunter '''- Sheriff * Reverend Perry Inbody - Blessed ("Lift your soul, lift your feet, and take a walk with me.") * Philip Swinford - Deputy ("This town'll take the shine offa him soon enough." -Dave Montreal/"Dave, if you won't act against these longriders, I will.") * Prescott Utter ("It seems everyone has a vice in this town. At least Mr. Utter's doesn't keep him from doing what's right." -Abram Grothe) * Rafi Hamid - Deputy ("Kings rise and fall all the time. My only concern is to see that tradition live on in Gomorra.") * Redbrook - Shaman * Reverend Simon MacPherson - Blessed * Rooster Beenz * Tao Cheng "T.C." * The Snitch * Tommy Harden - Deputy ("Sweetrock had plenty of guys like Tommy on the payroll. Some of them actually worked for the company too." -Max Baine) * William Olson - Town Bailiff * Wylie Jenks - Deputy ("There ain't nothin' Wylie and Bramble can't track." -Lucy Clover) * Xiong "Wendy" Cheng - Deputy ("What with the bank and Sheriff Coleman and all, you're gonna need all the deputies you can get. I reckon I can shoot an outlaw as well as my pa can.") ("Poor girl's lost every happiness imaginable. All that's left for her is to make sure no one suffers the same fate." -Abram Grothe) * Zoe Halbrook - Mad Scientist Lost Angels * Abel Owens * Alastor the Executioner * Bloody Ones * Cain Regen * Deluge - Huckster * '''Elijah - Blessed * Enrique Alonso - Blessed * Fallen Minion * Gnosis - Mad Scientist * Guardian Angel - Blessed * Haborym - Harrowed/Blessed * Deputy Tophet * Sister Leila * Lillith - Abomination * Megan Mallory - Blessed * Sister Mercy Winters * Moloch * Perdition - Abomination * Sheriff Syn - Huckster * Simon Lambeth - Abomination/Huckster * Teresa Howe - Blessed Maze Rats * Ainsley Cunningham - Huckster * "Buckets" Nelson * Master Chan - Kung Fu * Chao Li - Huckster * Chen Li - Kung Fu * Chester Nero - Harrowed * Chiang Shen - Kung Fu * Chin Wei-Lun * Professor Crowe - Mad Scientist * Denton Filmore * Finnegan O'Malley * Freddy Fast-Hands * Gandy Dancer * Gyonshee - Abomination * Harold Longfellow * Ironteeth * Marko Muscovich * Min Su Tao * Mitobu * Po Yu - Huckster/Kung Fu * Quon Lin * Richard Boothe * Sally Daniels * Shi Kuan - Harrowed/Kung Fu * Shigetoshi Hohiro - Blessed * Captain Sim Yut-San * Sin Je * Squish-Eye Samantha * Sun Shu-Jen * The Swarm * Yung Kim - Mad Scientist Morgan Cattle Company * Dr. Arden Gillman - Mad Scientist * Arvid Mardh - ("Something about watching him work makes even me angry." -Max Baine) * Dr. Brian Foxworth - ("If I'm acting like I'm not impressed, it's only because I'm not impressed. Now back up and let me work.") * Chuan "Jen" Qi - Mad Scientist ("I'd like to see you mount these guns on a 'real' horse.") * Dr. Dawn Edwards/Eve Henry - Mad Scientist/Abomination * "Dead" Billy Jones - Harrowed ("I ain't goin' near them... things. Billy can look after 'em." -Jarret Blake) * Elander Boldman - Mad Scientist * Dr. Emanuel Ashbel ("Open wide and say 'Ahh.'" * Professor Eustace True - Mad Scientist ("If Mrs. Morgan wants this done on time, tell her I need to be left alone to do my work!" * Harold Aimslee - Mad Scientist * Howard Aswell - Mad Scientist/Grifter * Irving Patterson ("Them beeves sell big no matter where ya go. Makes ya wonder what they put in the feed." -Tommy Harden) * James Ghetty - Mad Scientist ("He always seems to have a trick up his sleeve." -Max Baine) * Jarrett Blake ("No matter how far we progress, men like Jarrett will always be the heart and soul of this company." -Max Baine) * Jon Longstride ("Mrs. Morgan hired me to take care of the horses, Mr. Baine. I need you to approve my request for a new stable.") * Kyle Wagner- Mad Scientist ("Kyle, are Eustace's devices working?" - Lillian Morgan) * Lane Healey - ("Max, I understand the need for security, but if Healey keeps interfering with the law, he's gonna end up on the wrong side of it." -Dave Montreal/"Nice haul, badnit. Split it with me, and I never saw you.") * [[Lillian Morgan|'Lillian Morgan']] - Huckster * Louis Pasteur - Mad Scientist ("Fortune favors the prepared mind.") * Max Baine - ("Nathaniel Morgan's legacy is brimming with potential. And it's the greatest hope this town has of a future.") * Nathan Shane - ("Graves and I go back a long ways, Mrs. Morgan. We know a bit 'bout loyalty. So when we say we're with ya, believe it.") * Rémy LaPointe ("Mon pistolet parle la langue universelle.") * Tallulah "Lula" Morgan ("It's Miss Morgan. Mrs. Morgan is the Jezebel who married my father.") * Warren Graves * William Specks - Mad Scientist ("You ain't seen nothin' yet.") Sioux Union * Benjamin Nightsinger * Billy Iron Horse * Bites the Hand * Deer Eater * Eagle Rock * Feather-In-His-Hair * Ferret's Eye * Ghost of My Father * Hope in Winter * John Bloody Knife * [[Joseph Eyes-Like-Rain|'Joseph Eyes-Like-Rain']] - Shaman * Little Mountain * Little Running Bear - Shaman * Mad Wolf Striding - Shaman * Raven Smiles - Shaman * Red Crow * Seeking Fury - Shaman * Silver Wolf - Shaman * Singing Feather - Shaman * Spirit's Eyes * Strikes A Hawk * The Ancients * The Bloodless * Thunderbird - Shaman * Tioga Joe * Walks-in-Footprints * Weeping Crow - Shaman * White Horse * Wise Cloud - Shaman Sloane Gang * Alice Stowe ("She's never shot a man in the back. So, if I were you, I'd keep walking away... 'cause if you turn around, you're dead." -Pancho Castillo) * Allie Hensman ("Stay in the town, blend in. You're worth more as a pair of eyes than a gun." -Jonah Essex/"Glad that's over. The good girl act was gettin' old fast.") * Angelica Espinosa ("Sloane, I've seen this woman shoot. The job won't even be a challenge." -Jonah Essex) * Antheia Pansofia - Huckster ("Being told I shouldn't study something just makes me want to know about it more.") * Barton Everest ("The realm crime is letting a fool keep his money.") * Benny McGill - Huckster * Buford Hurley - ("Umm... I think you're in his seat." -Ulysses Marks) * The Fixer - Grifter * Fred Aims ("I don't rob banks because I need the money. I do it cause it ticks off those rich, uppity types. The money's just a nice bonus.") * Harry Highbinder - ("Oh, by all means, Deputy. Tell me how you think this is gonna work.") * Jack O'Hara - ("Jack was mi amigo from way back. I thought this operation could use some classing up." - Pancho Castillo) * Jonah Essex - Huckster ("True power is not in a name or a bauble, but in your resolve. Yes, we follow you because you are Sloane. But you are Sloane because we follow you." * José Morales - Huckster ("José and Jonah are like night and day. Both are powerful, but one is bright and warm, the other is cold and dark." -Pancho Castillo) * Lawrence Blackwood ("An ex-Confederate scout. Only match for his skill at getting out of trouble is his skill at getting into it." -Jonah Essex) * Makaio Kaleo, Esq. - ("I'll plan Blackwood's defense long enough for you to mount an offense, Sloane. This is a fight that can't be won, but I can't draw a trial out indefinitely if I need to.") * Maria Kingsford - Huckster ("No more creeping in the shadows. No more illusions. It's time to take a stand.") * Marion Seville ("Last man to point out that 'Marion' sounds like a girl's name had to go find himself a girl's name." -Pancho Castillo/"The last person to call 'Francine' a pig-sticker was trussed up like a side of bacon. I see a pattern here." -Pancho Castillo) * Milt Clemons - ("He talks tough, but one of these days we might see how the cat jumps." -Pancho Castillo) * Pancho Castillo ("I don't think the madame was too upset i stole her jewels. Her heart? That's a different story." * Samantha "Sammy" Cooke - ("If possession is 90% of the law, the other 10% is a fast horse. Now I have both.") * Sanford Taylor ("Sanford has it out for lawmen. Rumor has it he met Ghost Creek's former sheriff on the road, and gunned her down for fun." -Jonah Essex) * Silas Aims ("My brother might not care about the enemies he makes. That's because I do it for him.") * [[Sloane|'Sloane']] ("She wants this hellhole so badly, I've half a mind to give it to her." -Dave Montreal) * Ulysses Marks Sweetrock Mining Company * Adrian Townsend * Alfred Barkum Sr. * Mr. Applegate, Esq. * Arizona Jane * Big Jake * Bill Jefferson * Byron St. James * Clell Miller * Doctor Duvalier - Huckster * Howard Findley * Jim MacNeil * Killer Kerry * Max Baine * Mick Caples * Mortimer Jones * Nadia Krasnova * Philip Blackmoor * Mr. Prim * Dr. Reginald Branson * Robert Northrop - Harrowed * Sandra Harris * Scooter * Scott Pierce * Sun In His Eyes - Shaman * Tucker Hastings * Vance Donovan * Walter Ponds * Zeke Hillard Texas Rangers * Captain Allen Graham * Bartholomew Prospectus - Mad Scientist * Bobo LeVeux - Huckster * Brigadier-General Patterson * Brownsville Jack - Shaman * Camille Sinclair * Private Daniel Phelts - Kung Fu * Danny Hamilton * Dexter Simpson * Far-Away Fred- Harrowed * Harley, Son of David * Isaiah "Holdout" Curwen * J.P. Coleman - Harrowed/Former Sheriff * James Hastings * Joe Larson * Katie Karl * Los Ojos Del Dios - Huckster/Shaman/Blessed * Mark Preston * "Rails" Richardson * Rex Handlen * Robert Jones * Roughneck Mack * Sergeant Sean Slade * Father Terrance - Blessed * Tombstone Frank - Harrowed * Zeke Beauchamp Whateleys * Astoreth Whateley * Basil Whateley - Huckster * Bone Fiend - Abomination * Delores Whateley - Huckster * Enoch Whateley - Abomination * Ezekiel Whateley * Ezra Whateley - Huckster * Francis Whateley - Huckster * Gareth * Jack Brash * Jack Whateley * Jebediah Whateley - Huckster * Lucifer Whateley - Abomination/Huckster * Malrog Whateley - Abomination * McCracken Brothers * Mordecai Whateley - Huckster * Moses Whateley-Braun - Huckster * Nebuchadnezzar - Abomination * Nicodemus Whateley - Huckster * Rev. Noah Whateley - Huckster * Requiem * Ruth Whateley * Saul Whateley - Huckster * Silas Whateley * Stone Man - Abomination * "Tabitha" - Abomination * Thedrick Whateley - Harrowed/Huckster * Tom O'Reilly * Tzipporah Whateley - Huckster * Unknown Hooded Figure - Abomination * Widow Withers * Wilhelmina Whateley - Huckster